MedStar Research Institute (MRI) is the partnering institution of the University of Hawaii on Project EXPORT. The overall purpose of our joint application is to address health disparities among Native Hawaiians (NHs) and Pacific Peoples (PP; including Pacific Islanders and Filipinos) in Hawaii. Among NHs, the indigenous people of Hawaii, high rates of obesity and diabetes compared to the U.S. national rates are well known. In accordance with these trends, rates of cardiovascular disease (CVD) among NHs have been on the rise while rates in the general U.S. population have been decreasing. Despite the considerable burden of chronic disease among NHs, there is relatively little published data on the health of this population and even less is known about other Pacific Peoples (PPs). The sparse literature available on NH health disparities contrasts with the fact that several research projects focused on this topic have been initiated over the last 15 years. Part of the reason for the relative lack of published data on NH health is due to the fact that the State of Hawaii does not have a coordinated effort or critical mass of researchers and research infrastructures to (1) make use of its existing data resources on NH health and PPs, (2) support the growth of new research activities on health disparities among NHs or PPs or (3) promote the professional development of new investigators and research professionals. As a partner to the University of Hawaii in Project EXPORT, MRI will have three roles: (1) Provide statistical and data management support; (2) design and implement the Molokai Native Hawaiian Heart Health Study and (3) design and implement culturally appropriate clinical training programs for investigators, allied health professionals and community members. This partnership is based on MRIs experience conducting clinical research in American Indians (AI) and Alaska Natives (AN), populations with strikingly similar health profiles as NHs and PPs (obesity, diabetes and CVD). A partnership between the University of Hawaii and MRI in promoting research in NH and PP health through Project EXPORT will (1) address key deficiencies in research infrastructures that currently exist in Hawaii, and (2) provide MRI with an opportunity to extend its research experience in AI and AN to similar studies in a NH population. The mutually beneficial nature of this partnership will ensure that the goals of this center grant are achieved. This partnership will also form the groundwork for future opportunities to examine common correlates of health disparities among native populations in the U.S. that share similar inequities in health status.